Satoshi Tachibana
'Everything is under construction so please disreguard the lack of info. ' Satoshi Tachibana (Tachibana Satoshi, ''たちばな 聡 '') ''is a supporting characters of the Naruto series. He is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. Background Satoshi and his parents were born in Konohagakure where he lived a normal life unlike others who had lost their parents. As a child, Satoshi would often visit the local bookstore own by his parents’ close friends. The owners of the bookstore had a son who went by the name of Hideki, who soon became one of Satoshi’s close friends. Satoshi admires Hideki's strength and would not stop bothering him until he acknowledge his strength and exisistence which he succeeded in the end. When he entered into the academy, he wasn't the brightest student like Hideki was, but he was average. One day, he met Naruto, though he was told by his parents to avoid him. However, Satoshi, being his rebellious self, ignored his parents' orders and still continued to talk to him. It was then that he met his childhood crush, Yukari, who beat up some bullies that were messing with Naruto. The two became friends with time and soon he graduated from the academy, thus enabling him to be a genin. He was then placed in a squad with Hideki and Yukari. Personality. Satoshi is a rather playful, outgoing, and fiercely loyal. Satoshi likes to think things in a straightforward way which most people find irritable. He has an obsession with taking training seriously because he wants to prove his strengths and likes to have spars with others to test his skills. Satoshi’s love for fighting helped him develop a strategic mind when it comes to finding weakness in his opponent's techniques or simply any weaknesses they might possess. His habit for training is a result of his father drilling in the ambition into him. Exceptionally, he is a quick learner when it comes to jutsus, though his parents wish he could apply that to school work. Satoshi's attitude is generally well kept, except for when he feels that time is wasted and then becomes somewhat moody. He usually gives off a friendly aura around him and is often too personal, not knowing the concept of personal space. In spite of his naturally upbeat nature, Satoshi can be quite perceptive and understanding of his friends’ feelings. Satoshi rarely shows any perversities towards the opposite sex, though he is a bit of a flirt. He can mainly be seen with a smile or grin and seeing him other than that is rare as he always tries to maintain a happy vibe. Appearance Abilities In Part I, Satoshi was known for his quick antics and evasion skills by his classmates. During his spar with Hideki, he began to grow more stragtegies to counteract moves as noted by his father. He is quite the exceptional ninja and is often downplayed for his foolish antics. Ninjutsu Satoshi excels in his techiniques of his clan, which are primarily focused on fire-based jutsu. Ever since he was a child, his father had been training him which is how he became so skilled. Satoshi's excellent stamina was able to help him continue with his jutsu learning as well as combat skills. Taijutsu Surprisingly, Satoshi has shown a considerate amount of combat skills. He has also shown the ability to withstand brutal blows to the body as he is able to block sucessfully. In between Part I and II, he is sometimes shown training with Lee. Intelligence Satoshi is not the brightest person in his class as he prefer to be knowledgeable in action. His test scores are of average or nearing complete failure. His intelligence is often downplayed by many of the people around him, seeing him as a slacker and idiot. Stats Part I Part II Trivia * Satoshi (聡) means "quick-witted" and the surname Tachibana (たちばな) means "wild orange". * According to the third ''Naruto ''Databook: ** Satoshi's hobbies are collecting weapons, training, and anything active. ** Satoshi wishes to fight Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee. ** Satoshi's favorite foods are almost anything while his least favorite is aything sweet. ** Satoshi has completed a total of 47 missions: 30 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 5 B-rank, 2 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. ** Satoshi's favorite word is "''Freedom" and his favorite phrase is, "Don't stop until you actually accomplish something!" Quotes Link Satoshi Tachibana belongs to PiggyPink95 on DeviantArt Category:DRAFT